


Embracing Destiny [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Legion of Super-Heroes, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Capes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st century, a teenaged Clark learns a stunning secret about his own future:  he and someone called "Batman" will be legendary lovers.





	Embracing Destiny [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embracing Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125504) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



**Title:** Embracing Destiny

this was recorded for **Arioch6** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** DCU - comics

 **Author:** Mithen

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clark Kent / Bruce Wayne

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 54:51

**Summary:**

As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st century, a teenaged Clark learns a stunning secret about his own future: he and someone called "Batman" will be legendary lovers.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125504/chapters/177326)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Embracing%20Destiny.mp3)


End file.
